


Literally Nothing to Do

by happybirthdaytogabe



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Gen, Not directly accurate to canon but still, Pam regrets this decision, Ryan loves his phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybirthdaytogabe/pseuds/happybirthdaytogabe
Summary: The Michael Scott Paper Company is struggling in every possible way, especially petty arguments.





	Literally Nothing to Do

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this little crappy short-lived paper company, I'm sorry.

Michael was asleep now, head on the table with likely no intent on waking up anytime soon. Pam sat at the depressing excuse for a work area as Ryan walked in circles next to the table with his phone to his ear. “All I’m saying is she’s not a genius- No, hear me out. How hard is it to-” “Okay, Ryan, you know I can hear you.” Ryan shot a quick glance toward Pam, then exhaled. “Yeah, I’ll call you back.” Ryan hung up and put the phone back in his pocket, now facing Pam. “Oh my _God_ , why are you eavesdropping on my calls?” he chided, voice sounding a bit too much like Kelly as he did so. Pam raised her arms, glaring at him, and the camera zoomed in. Ryan wasn’t always like this, especially before this whole fiasco, but when he was it was exhausting. “Well, why are you calling in here, instead of in the hall?” Pam jeered, now straightening a stack of papers. They were definitely nothing important, but it at least created the illusion there was something they were doing right. “Whatever, I’ll move out next time so you can focus on nothing. It’s not like we’ve got anything to do.”

 

Ryan had a good point there. This was a mess. A boring mess. They argued, they occasionally insulted each other, and sometimes they were just miserable. Despite the situation, Pam had to make the most out of it. Which basically included leaving for a while, because she was convinced the tiny room was driving the three insane. “You know what? We’re all going to lunch. Right now,” Pam announced, standing from her chair. Michael now lifted his head, though it was likely he woke up halfway between these two bickering and pretended he was still asleep to avoid the conflict. “Where shall we head to, Pamela?” Michael already put his coat on, and Ryan was at the door with his phone out again. “Ryan, put that down, or you’re gonna get hit by a car,” Michael commented, though it fell on deaf ears. Pam got her purse, opening the door and leading the two out. “I don’t know, where do we go?” Michael immediately spoke up, raising his hand. “I vote IHOP.” Ryan put his phone down for a moment, groaning at the suggestion. Pam exhaled, walking out the door while Michael followed closely. Ryan sauntered behind, already looking back to his phone and walking into a wall as soon as he looked down.

 

Michael Scott Paper Company’s first lunch meeting. Next would be Michael Scott Paper Company’s first sale.

 

Eventually.


End file.
